


Haskovo.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, M/M, Martin/Angst OTP, Teen for angst, just a lot of angst okay, self-gaslighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff is the kind of man who would manage to blame himself a million times before admitting that his initial thoughts might be right.





	Haskovo.

With the passage of time, Martin learned how to separate himself from assumptions and emotions. Sure, he may tend toward being frazzled, but you can't grow up with two successful siblings and survive without coping mechanisms. Each day, his mind tried a little harder to convince him that he was misremembering, and each night he replayed the snipets he did remember, until he finally was completely unsure if he could trust his memory. It's painful to not be able to trust such an essential part of yourself, but you don't get to be the unpaid Captain of an airdot without at least a little pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is the flavor of a significant portion of this fic. If you hate angst, or expected fluff, I am really sorry but this pic isn't for you.


End file.
